<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Day Long by Fandompuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650906">All Day Long</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff'>Fandompuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Double Penetration, Edging, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius decide to tease you during the Hogsmeade trip. There's one simple rule; you're not to come unless they say so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Day Long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smiling to yourself, you waited in the entrance hall for your boys, all bundled up and ready for Hogsmeade, dressed in one of Sirius’s quidditch jerseys and Remus’s scarf. Once you caught sight of them, you hurried over, easily slotting yourself in the middle of them. “Ready to go?” You asked brightly, but Sirius grabbed hold over your elbow, leaning down.</p>
<p>“Before we get going, Remus and I have some rules for you, okay, pup?” You bit your lip, only just clicking onto the dark look in Sirius’s eyes, nodding quickly.</p>
<p>“You’re not to come until we say so, and that will be when we’re back at the castle,” Remus murmured and you nodded again. “Verbal answers, darling,”</p>
<p>“I’m okay with that,” you said softly, eyes flicking between them both.</p>
<p>“Good girl. We will, of course, be making it a bit trickier for you, but I’m sure you’ll manage,” Sirius said, before clapping his hands together. “Right then my lovelies, I do believe we need to make a quick visit to Zonko’s,”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>This was a bad idea. When Sirius said they’d make it ‘a bit trickier’, what he really meant was they’d make it ‘a lot trickier’- damn near impossible. It all started out relatively moderate, with Sirius just resting his hand on your bum while he looked at the displays, giving it the occasional squeeze or pat which went unnoticed by the bustling crowds.</p>
<p>Then Remus flicked his wand and muttered something under his breath and-</p>
<p>You gasped aloud, quickly covering your noise with a gasp. Remus had clearly been practising his vanishing charms- a vibrator had appeared in your underwear, already in position with part of it inside you, the other part on your clit. He must’ve been hiding it in his pocket, waiting for the right moment. To your relief, the toy didn’t start buzzing straight away, but the knowledge that it was there (and completely out of your control) turned you on. Composing yourself, you waited for Sirius to pay, before the boys guided you to Honeydukes.</p>
<p>As you were browsing the newest range of sweets, Remus flicked his wand again, and the toy began buzzing ever so gently, not nearly enough to stimulate you properly, but enough to get you considerably more riled up. You glared at him over your shoulder as you picked out your sweets, before taking them to the till. Just as the lady asked how your day had been, Remus changed the setting of the vibe, to a strong pulsing sensation as you hurriedly gave your answer, your knees trembling. The woman talked and talked as she bagged your items and Remus only increased the settings more, smirking with Sirius as he watched you try to remain upright. When the woman finally handed you your purchases, you stumbled over to your boys, biting your lip hard.</p>
<p>“Please,” you whispered desperately. “I’m so close,”</p>
<p>Sirius grinned and steered you out of the shop, an arm around your waist as you stumbled. “That right, pup? Gonna cum from a toy in your knickers, eh?”</p>
<p>You nodded quickly, gripping his hand until... the vibe switched off completely. You looked up to Remus now, who was smirking and tutting. “Remember the rules darling?” He said, almost condescendingly, before leaning down to kiss your cheek. As he pulled away, he muttered “we will not allow you to cum in the middle of the street like a little slut,”</p>
<p>You squeaked in response and nodded before slipping each of your hands into one of theirs. “Do you want to go home, sweetheart?” Remus said gently after a brief bit of wondering- through which he and Sirius had taken turns controlling the vibe, bringing you to the edge and dragging you away every few minutes.</p>
<p>“Yes please,” you mumbled, nodding eagerly and looking up at both of them pleasingly. “Please can we go back,”</p>
<p>“Awww, what’s wrong, pet, are you desperate for us? Desperate for us to completely ruin your sweet cunt?” You shivered at Sirius’s crass words but nodded nonetheless, and the three of you began a rather hurried walk back to the castle.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Door firmly locked to avoid any unwanted visitors (unlikely, as James, Lily and Peter were still in Honeydukes while you had been walking back), you were being showered in kisses, pinned against the wall by Sirius as Remus transfigured his bed to be a little wider to fit all three of you. When he was finally, finally done, Sirius pulled you over, and you eagerly tossed your coat and scarf aside before Remus came up behind you, pressed firmly against your back, grinding his stiff cock against your arse as he switched the vibe on. Sirius grinned, tossing your jumper aside and magicking your jeans away- it seemed he too was getting rather impatient. Remus smirked, unclasping and discarding your bra, until you were bare (save for your knickers as they were holding the toy in place) before them.</p>
<p>“Fuck, princess, you look so good,” Remus breathed, kissing your shoulder as your hips rocked in thin air. You whimpered, grabbing at Sirius, who had been gently stroking and pinching your nipples. He smirked slightly.</p>
<p>“What’re you after pup?” He smirked and your eyelids fluttered.</p>
<p>“Your mouth, please, Sirius, on my tits, please,” you begged, pushing your chest out to him and your bum back into Remus. Sirius happily complied, suckling gently on one nipple, continuing to fondle the other with his hand. Remus groaned lowly, feeling you squirm back against his cock, and he grunted, trailing his hand up to your throat. You whimpered softly, tipping your head back and resting it against Remus's shoulder. Just as he applied pressure, he flicked his wand, putting the toy on the maximum setting. You keened, the sound a little broken due to the hand around your throat, your eyes wide. “Please!” You whined. “Please, I’m so close, let me cum, Remus, please Sirius, please!” You babbled, unable to stop your wriggling hips and trembling thighs.</p>
<p>Sirius released your nipple with a pop and looked over your shoulder at Remus, smirking. “I don’t know... what D’you reckon, Moony?” He smirked, and you whimpered, whole body shaking with effort.</p>
<p>“Don’t be cruel, Pads,” Remus grinned, holding you up. “I think our girl deserves to come, don’t you? She has behaved exceptionally well, given the circumstances,”</p>
<p>You moaned softly. Pair of utter bastards, dragging this out as long as they could. You dug your nails into Sirius’s arm, whimpering pathetically. Sirius hummed. “Fine. Cum for us, pup,”</p>
<p>He didn’t need to tell you twice. Shaking, screaming and writhing like mad, you came, your hips bucking wildly, hands scrambling to hold onto them both as Remus held you up from behind and Sirius held the toy in place in case you dislodged it.</p>
<p>Moaning lowly, you reached your hand down, the buzzing toy becoming too much. Sirius grinned and removed your knickers and the toy, holding it up to show you as Remus pulled you into his lap, shushing you gently. “Look at that, Moons,” Sirius grinned. “Look how wet she made this. Look at the mess you left all over this, puppy,” you whined at his teasing and hid your face in Remus's shoulder. Sirius smiled and came closer.</p>
<p>“We’re both very proud of you, babygirl, you followed the rules so well,” you nodded in response, biting your lip hard. Despite having jusg come, you wanted more, much more, and wriggled your hips absentmindedly, grinding on Remus's cock, while staring at the considerable bulge in Sirius’s jeans.</p>
<p>“What’s up, darling?” Remus cooed. You mumbled into his neck but he lifted your chin. “Use your words,” he instructed and you gulped.</p>
<p>“I-I want your cocks,” you said, trying not to hide your face. “T-together. At the same time,”</p>
<p>Sirius and Remus locked eyes for a moment, both of them inhaling sharply as they felt something primal deep inside. “Do you want one of us in your sweet little cunt, princess?” Remus murmured in your ear.</p>
<p>“And the other in your tight little arse?” Sirius smirked, already reaching for his wand. You gulped and nodded quickly.</p>
<p>“Yes please,” you said eagerly, already scrambling to kneel up. Remus laughed gently.</p>
<p>“Steady on love. C’mere,” he beckoned you to lie on your side, crooking his finger at Sirius to lie facing you.</p>
<p>“Sirius is going to fuck your pussy, aren’t you, Sirius,”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Sirius grinned, very thankful that magic made undressing so much quicker. You bit your lip hard and palmed his cock as you reached up for a gentle kiss. Sirius soon knocked your hand away, guiding his cock into your dripping cunt. You let out a long, low moan at the feeling of being adequately filled after a day of being on edge.</p>
<p>“There’s a Good pup,” Sirius grunted, grasping your thigh and slinging it over his hip, pulling you closer and fucking you deeper. You let out a whimper, burying your face in his chest as you rocked your hips.</p>
<p>Remus smirked at his two lovers trying (and failing) to hold back. He cleared his throat, pushing your hair out of the way so he could kiss the back of your neck. “I’m going to use a spell to prep your little arsehole, darling,” he murmured into your ear and you nodded eagerly, moaning ‘please’. Remus mumbled something and you squirmed, tensing up and making Sirius groan slightly. Your arse was sufficiently lubed up and, as Remus rolled a condom on and pressed the blunt head of his cock to your hole, adequately stretched. He hissed as you clenched slightly, before pushing back against him, taking more and more of him until he was fully inside you.</p>
<p>Both of your boys stopped for a moment, letting you squirm and adjust and get comfortable once more before you looked up at them frantically. “Please move!” You begged, trying to push back into Remus and forward into Sirius to urge them to move.</p>
<p>“You want us to fuck you, pup?” Sirius groaned. “Want us to pound your holes until you scream?” You nodded desperately, wriggling, squirming.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” Remus groaned, grasping onto your hip as he began a slow steady pace. It was a heavy contrast from the brutal rate at which Sirius was fucking your pussy, and your head swam with the sensation. You were just so damn full and you were loving every second of it, a garbled, barely coherent mix of names and curses and praises spilling from your mouth.</p>
<p>Remus grunted and reached over you, pulling on Sirius’s hair, smirking as he growled. “Fucking hell,” Sirius groaned, his eyes rolling back. “So tight, puppy, can feel you squeezing mine and Remus’s cocks,” he praised you and you whined out.</p>
<p>“Please more, please, faster, please!” You whined, arching your back. Sirius and Remus nodded at one another before stopping briefly. You were about to complain, but they began thrusting into you, in sync. While previously they had alternated, reducing you to a whimpering mess, this change of pace had you screaming in ecstasy, the double penetration nigh on doubling your pleasure. “Gonna come!” You moaned out, every muscle in your body tensing before the band snapped and you shattered, coming with lustful cries of their names. Remus groaned, tipping his head back, cock twitching inside of you as he came, and Sirius followed soon after with a shout.</p>
<p>Limp, spent and almost asleep, you withered, trembling with the aftershocks. Groaning, Sirius kissed you hard, praising you, before Remus tilted your head for an equally passionate kiss. “Was amazin’” you slurred, well and truly worn out. Remus laughed softly, using magic to clean you all off, summoning a goblet and filling it with water.</p>
<p>“Drink, both of you,” he ordered gently, and you were both happy to comply, as once you had finished, Sirius tugged the blanket over you all, snuggling under the covers with you. You turned to nuzzle into Remus’s chest as Sirius did the same to your back, his arms coming around your waist. You smiled softly as you all exchanged mumbled ‘I love you’s, slipping off into a much needed sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>